


Red Hyacinth

by chocopieyj



Series: Just Need A Time Out [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bickering, Didn't Know They Were Still In Love, Getting Back Together, I Don't Know Cause I Want It To Be Fun, Increasing Sexual Tension, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, eventual domestic fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: When Youngjae forces his way into Jaebeom's life for the second time, it surprises him that he still remembers his favorite flower.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Just Need A Time Out [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Red Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm making my dream come true. xD

The flat is completely dark, the curtains drawn and the lights off, he doesn’t expect anything different judging by the time but even so, he knows Jaebeom’s still awake probably in his darkroom developing photographs for his new exhibition.

The gallery opening is still a couple of months away but Jaebeom’s careful with every detail and reviews every photo, every angle, every shadow over and over again to make it perfectly what he wants to show in his collection.

To Youngjae, many of those photos look exactly the same no matter how much Jaebeom explained to him again and again why they were so different.

He has never understood it but seeing Jaebeom dedicate all his energy to what he’s passionate about is one of the things he liked the most about him, back then.

He enters the apartment trying to make no noise, the cats get closer to him but he barely greets them with a gentle pat in their heads and he goes straight into the bedroom.  He manages to hear camouflaged music at the end of the hall too, his assumptions are correct and Jaebeom is still working in the darkroom.

He doesn't want to bother him, to tell the truth it's not that he really wants to talk to him either so he locks himself in the room, and without much ado, he gets under the covers - he's dead tired.

A few minutes later or maybe hours, he can't say for sure, he feels Jaebeom lie down next to him, but he's more asleep than awake now and he doesn't even have the strength to move, he wants to say something but he falls asleep before getting to do it.

  
  


* * *

Jaebeom wakes up to the annoying sound of an alarm that he doesn't remember setting, he's been working until very late these last few days, and the last thing he wants is to wake up to a loud alarm. With his eyes still closed and barely moving from where he was comfortably sleeping, he reaches for the phone and, with a good amount of annoyance, pokes the screen to turn it off.

When all is quiet and peaceful again, he smiles tiredly and returns to his starting position, he hugs the warm body next to him and.... wait.

What?!

"Shit!" Startled, he shoves Youngjae hard, his heart pounding a mile an hour. It is too early for strong emotions. "Fuck."

Youngjae opens his eyes with an annoyed expression, apparently he doesn't like being pushed around so early in the morning but hey, he doesn't like hearing alarms or finding people in his bed who weren't there the night before, so they're even now.

"What's wrong with you?!" Youngjae groans, rubbing his eyes.

"Me?! What's wrong with you? What the fuck are you doing?"

"I was trying to sleep."

"What are you doing in my house."

Youngjae shrugs, rolling over on the mattress, covering up to his eyes with the blankets, "Sleeping. Jaebeom seriously, are you blind or what?"

The aforementioned pulls at the blankets so that Youngjae is uncovered and pulls his arm forcing him to get up. “Don't be funny, I mean  _ why _ are you in my apartment. Don’t you have your own bed or what?"

“Now that you mention it,” Youngjae says with a sideways smirk, “I don't have a bed. I don't have a home either, if that's where we're going."

"How is that?"

“A pipe broke, almost every floor was flooded and now the building is unusable until further notice. So yes, I’m homeless." Jaebeom raises an incredulous eyebrow and Youngjae rolls his eyes, "Yeah I'm fine, don't you worry that much."

The other sighs and gets out of bed, now he knows that he won’t go back to sleep even if he tries, the argument is enough to make him lose sleep, "And what happened to all your stuff?"

“Nothing, I was able to save almost everything, so it wasn’t a great loss. But they’re going to replace all the pipelines so I can't stay there."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to stay here for a while." Youngjae smiles that innocently dazzling, huge smile, but it's not enough to make Jaebeom shiver anymore.

Jaebeom mimics the smile with an obvious sarcastic tinge, "Of course you won’t."

The expression on Youngjae's face dissolves into a wrinkle between his eyebrows in less than a second, "I will."

Jaebeom clenches his jaw and rolls his eyes, he’s tired of arguing with him about stupid things, it has always been the same and they’ll never change aparently but it’s not that he’ll give up just out of fatigue. 

The weak spot he had for Youngjae is long gone.

Not in the mood to answer back, he goes out to the kitchen, both of them probably needing the first coffee of the day to try to be more reasonable with each other. As expected, Youngjae follows in his footsteps, calling out to him.

"Please, let me stay here."

"No, stay with someone else."

"You’re the only one of my friends who lives alone."

"Bambam also lives alone."

"He lives in a mini-flat above the dance studio."

"Yugyeom."

"Who do you think Bambam spends all the time there with?"

"Find an Airbnb."

"Jaebeom!"

“You’re not staying here, Youngjae. I mean it." Jaebeom sighs heavily and hands him a cup of coffee, which the other gladly accepts, "How did you get in last night, anyways?"

"You’re still using the same passcode on the door."

Why yes, Jaebeom is a big fool who even after moving decided to use the same code as before so as not to have to memorize a new one and now he’s literally being invaded.

Youngjae then smiles, trying to convince him once more, or to impose on him, better saying. "I'm going to bring some of my stuff today."

"No."

"Please, it’s not like it's the first time we live together."

"Exactly because of that," Jaebeom answers, massaging his temple, it’s impossible to deal with him, "We don't know how to coexist."

"We can live together perfectly fine, if you behave like a decent human being."

"No. No we can’t." The other growls, why would he have to behave in the first place? This is his house. And secondly, Youngjae wasn't exactly the kindest and most giving person in the universe when it came to this. "That's why we got divorced, remember?"

Youngjae opens his mouth but stops right before answering, thinking a bit. 

If Jaebeom is kind of right on something, it's that living with the ex-husband doesn't sound like the brightest idea in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's right. 2jae divorced but still in love?? Maybe, figure it out the next chapter XD 
> 
> My nose grow big this time because I'm a liar you guys! I told you I was back but I wasn't lol 
> 
> This time I see potential, I guess, I feel better and it's comeback time, and I missed the boys so much :(( Also I'm getting 2 weeks off work and I'm super happy !!!! I need time away from there 
> 
> So, I'm posting again and I hope not to take to long to update. 
> 
> Also I want to read the things I've been missing, and I don't know what else... reply your comments I got! You're always so nice :((   
> 
> 
> Sooo yeah! 
> 
> Let me know what do you think!
> 
> STREAM LAST PIECE & BREATH !!!


End file.
